Super Junior Fanfiction (KYUMIN)
by Baby Cho Lee
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summary #plakk / Yang jelas disini main cast-nya Sungmin yang akan berakhir dengan pair KyuMin XD / BL / DLDR!
1. Sungmin's Problem

**SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Sungmin's Problem ~**

.

.

.

**Cast : All member of Super Junior (tapi main cast-nya Sungmin)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Dorm Super Junior…**

Seorang namja manis baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengusap matanya sebentar lalu melirik jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Mwo? Sudah jam 7 lewat 15 menit?" sentaknya kaget. "Aigooo…"

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok dua orang namja yang sangat dikenalnya sedang asyik berdua di ruang tengah. Saking asyiknya, mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran namja manis ini.

"Ayo, ayo buka mulutmu aa~~mm" ujar seorang namja kurus.

"Tidak mau, Hyuk! Kau saja yang makan! Aku tidak mau!" jawab namja yang satunya lagi.

"Ayolah! Sekali~~ saja! Ayo Hae-ah a…"

"YA! Apa-apaan kalian ini! Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut! Dasar tak tahu malu!" namja manis itu tiba-tiba berteriak membentak kedua orang yang sedang asyik main suap-suapan itu.

Kedua orang namja tersebut tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berteriak membentak kami? Memangnya apa salah kami? Kami sama sekali tidak membuat suara ribut apa pun. Bukankah yang ribut itu hyung sendiri?" protes salah satu dari kedua namja tersebut.

"Dasar monyet hutan! Enak saja bilang kalau aku yang ribut duluan! Kalau aku tidak melihat kalian berdua saat ini, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini! Pabbo!" umpat namja manis itu sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kedua orang namja yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Sungmin hyung kenapa?" gumam salah seorang dari kedua namja tersebut

Namja lainnya hanya bisa menggendikkan kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh namja manis yang merupakan hyung mereka itu.

.

.

"Hah? Biar saja mereka tak mengerti. Lebih baik begitu, daripada mereka mengerti lalu mengejekku. Huh!" desah namja manis tersebut—Sungmin—sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun tiba-tiba…

BRUUUKKK…

"Aww!" Sungmin jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya yang terbentur sesuatu.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo? Mianhae…" ucap seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Ah… Ryeowookkie" ucapnya saat menyadari suara itu adalah suara milik salah seorang dongsaengnya. "Ne… gwenchana... Mianhae, aku sudah menabrakmu. Aku tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Sungmin sambil menerima uluran tangan Ryeowook dan berdiri.

"Ne hyung. Aku juga. Aku baru saja bangun tidur, aku masih setengah mengantuk. Tadi sewaktu jalan, aku tidak sadar ada kau hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Gwenchana" ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencuci mukamu dulu? Ayo kuantar" ajak Sungmin sambil menuntun Ryeowook.

"Ne. Kita ke dapur saja. Aku akan mencuci mukaku disana, sekalian menyiapkan sarapan"

"Ne" jawab Sungmin singkat sambil menuntun Ryeowook.

.

.

Ketika Ryeowook sedang mencuci mukanya, Sungmin bermaksud untuk mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kulkas tersebut, ia tersentak kaget melihat isi kulkas tersebut.

"Mwo?" sentak Sungmin kaget.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran.

"Wookkie-ya bahan-bahan makanan sudah hampir habis. Kurasa ini hanya cukup dimasak untuk sarapan saja" sahut Sungmin sambil memeriksa kulkas yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan seksama. "Kurasa hari ini kita harus belanja" lanjutnya.

"Aish jinjja… Padahal aku baru belanja minggu lalu. Itu pun banyak sekali" desah Ryeowook lemas sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya. "Hyung, coba sekalian periksa lemari itu. Apa persediaan mie instan kita juga habis?"

"Ne. Habis semua" jawab Sungmin ketika melihat lemari makanan yang kosong melompong tanpa sisa makanan sedikit pun.

"Aish… Aku yakin sekali. Pasti mereka yang menghabiskannya! Senangnya menghabiskan, tapi kalau disuruh belanja tak pernah mau! Huh! Padahal bahan makanan yang kubeli harusnya masih cukup untuk dua hari lagi" gumam Ryeowook kesal.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sungmin cepat. "Siapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan bodoh Monyet dan Ikan yang hobi makan itu?" jawab Ryeowook kesal. "Huh! Dasar hyung kurang ajar! Selalu memanfaatkan dongsaengnya seperti ini!" umpat Ryeowook kesal.

'Ck! Nama itu lagi' batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Namja-namja bodoh macam mereka itu memang harus dibasmi. Dasar kurang ajar! Sudah merusak mood-ku pagi-pagi, sekarang bahan-bahan makanan yang seharusnya masih cukup untuk dua hari lagi sudah dihabiskan!" rutuk Sungmin pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Aniya… aku hanya sedang kesal pada mereka berdua. Kerjanya hanya membuat ulah saja!" jawab Sungmin kesal. "Sudahlah… Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita—"

"Oh iya, tadi sewaktu menabrakku, hyung mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mau ke kamar Teuki hyung. Mau menanyakan jadwal kita untuk seminggu ke depan, karena aku sudah janji pada Sungjin untuk mengajaknya ke Mouse & Rabbit, katanya dia ingin bertemu Jongjin."

"Lho? Hyung tidak tahu? Hari ini kita libur"

"Mwo? Libur? Libur apa?" ujar Sungmin kaget.

"Mollayo. Manajer bilang kita libur dua minggu penuh" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Mumpung libur… hari ini aku akan pergi belanja. Huh! Gara-gara dua hyung pabbo itu aku jadi belanja hari ini. Padahal aku ingin menyelesaikan lagu yang kubuat seminggu yang lalu!" gerutu Ryeowook sambil menuangkan air pada gelas dan meminumnya.

"Ne. Mereka itu benar-benar menyusahkan kita saja! Ya sudah... Nanti biar kutemani kau belanja" ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

"Emm… tapi… emm… ah… ya sudahlah" gurau Ryeowook tak jelas.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook heran. "Wae geurae?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ani… gwenchana Sungmin-hyung. Ya sudah. Sebaiknya sekarang hyung bersiap-siap dulu. Kita akan belanja setelah sarapan supaya dapat barang-barang yang diskon. Kan lumayan menghemat uang kita. Iya kan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook meminta persetujuan Sungmin.

"Ne" angguk Sungmin. "Um… Tapi… Hari ini kita mau sarapan apa? Bahan-bahannya kan hanya tinggal itu saja" Sungmin menunjuk beberapa potong sayuran yang masih tersisa di dalam kulkas.

"Astaga~ mereka keterlaluan sekali~" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat yang ditunjuk Sungmin. "Ya sudahlah. Paling tidak dengan itu aku masih bisa memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan hari ini." jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"Umm… Wookie, apa perlu kubantu?" tanya Sungmin menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah hyung. Lebih baik kau mandi saja"

"Hmm… Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya" pamit Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri di dapur.

"Ne hyung" sahut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Ryeoook yang sepertinya masih berkutat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga untuk semua penghuni dorm ini di dapur.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa masakan yang kau masak sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin begitu ia sampai di dapur.

"Ne hyung. Tinggal dihidangkan di atas meja saja" jawab Ryeowook sambil terus fokus mengaduk nasi goreng yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Apa piringnya sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik ke meja makan yang ada disana.

"Belum hyung. Nanti aku akan—"

"Ah! Kalau begitu biar aku saja" ucap Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rak peralatan makan dan mengambil beberapa piring, gelas dan sendok juga garpunya, lalu menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya, sebelum beralih mematikan kompor di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang masih mengaduk nasi goreng buatannya itu.

"Ne Ryeowook-ah. Cheonma" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kalau nasi gorengnya sudah jadi, tinggalkan saja. Biar aku yang menghidangkannya di meja makan. Kau mandi saja. Sehabis sarapan nanti kita langsung pergi belanja"

"Ne Sungmin-hyung" jawab Ryeowook sebelum meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya pada sebuah mangkuk besar dan melepas celemeknya. Kemudian ia berlari riang meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

Ryeowook adalah namja yang manis. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak itu memang cocok dengan gelar 'magnae' yang disandangnya di grup terkenal—Super Junior—tersebut.

Ketika sedang sibuk menyiapkan piring di meja makan, seseorang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, dimana Wookie? Bukankah tadi dia memasak disini?"

"Ah! Yesung hyung!" kaget Sungmin.

Yeah… hyung-nya yang satu ini memang cukup sering membuatnya kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ne hyung. Tadi setelah selesai masak, kusuruh dia mandi. Kami akan pergi belanja setelah sarapan nanti" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Ooohh…"

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ani… tadi ketika dia sedang memasak, aku tak sengaja mendengar dia mengomel. Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali dia memasak sambil mengomel seperti itu. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

'Hah? Sejak kapan Yesung-hyung memperhatikan Ryeowookie? Setahuku, akulah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana kalau Ryeowook sedang memasak' batin Sungmin heran.

"Molla" sahut Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin karena ulah dua namja teri pabbo itu hyung!" jawab Sungmin setengah kesal, karena tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian 1 jam yang lalu.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Dua teri pabbo? Maksudmu—"

Belum selesai kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Yesung, kedua namja yang dimaksud Sungmin itu sudah datang dengan semangatnya.

"Annyeong hyung-hyungku… kami datang~~" ujar mereka kompak.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian datang kemari?" sahut Sungmin ketus pada mereka berdua.

"Wae hyung? Jelas-jelas kami kesini ingin makan, kenapa pakai tanya-tanya lagi sih? Ini kan sudah waktunya sarapan hyung" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"APA? Sudah menghabiskan persediaan makanan kita, berani-beraninya kalian datang ke ruangan ini untuk minta makan? Tidak ada jatah untuk kalian!" teriak Sungmin sambil memasang deathglare terbaiknya.

"Tapi hyung, kami—"

"Pokoknya kalian berdua tidak akan mendapat jatah sara—"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa jam segini sudah ribut Sungmin-ah?"

Terlihat Hankyung di kejauhan datang bersama pasangannya yang masih setengah nyawa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cinderella-nya Super Junior, Kim Heechul.

"Bocah monyet, diam kau! Gara-gara kau, bocah kelinci ini jadi teriak-teriak tak jelas! Mengganggu mimpi indahku saja. Dasar merepotkan!" timpal Heechul sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Hyung… Tapi Sungmin-hyung yang memulai lebih dulu. Sejak tadi dia sudah marah-marah pada kami. Padahal kami tidak melakukan hal apapun padanya. Dia itu aneh sekali…" kini Donghae yang berbicara sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Dasar ikan kurang ajar! Gara-gara kelakuan kalian itu, kalian membuat mood-ku hari ini rusak! Apa kalian tahu, kalau kelakuan kalian tadi pagi itu rasanya membuat mata… Aahh… sudahlah… ayo kita makan saja" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Mereka yang sudah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan heran dan menggendikkan kedua bahu mereka masing-masing.

'Dia aneh sekali'

Yeah… kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran mereka semua.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang tanpa suara sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah fokus menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah menunduk.

'Omo~~ apa yang barusan ingin kukatakan? Sakit mata? Gila! Bisa diejek habis-habisan aku kalau mereka tahu aku iri dengan mereka. Cih!'

'Tapi apa barusan yang kusebut? Iri? Kenapa harus iri dengan cinta sesama namja mereka? Bukankah aku namja normal? Tentu saja! Aku kan bukan namja penyuka sesama namja seperti HanChul (Hankyung-Heechul) dan EunHae (Eunhyuk-Donghae)!'

Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Sungmin selama ia menyantap makanannya—nasi goreng buatan Ryeowook.

.

.

Akhirnya, satu persatu penghuni dorm tersebut datang ke ruangan ini lantaran terpanggil jiwanya oleh bau nasi goreng Ryeowook yang lezat, termasuk Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi dan berdandan rapi.

Ketika sedang makan, Sungmin melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya yang mulai bersikap 'kurang waras'—menurut Sungmin—dengan acara suap-suapan mereka.

Sungmin yang hari ini sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan mood-nya segera menghabiskan nasi goreng dihadapannya dengan cepat. Secepat yang ia bisa.

"Hyung… hati-hati makannya. Jangan sampai tersedak." ujar Ryeowook yang ternyata memperhatikan Sungmin makan dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Sungmin.

"Ne Ryeowook-ah. Gwenchana" ucap Sungmin sebelum meminum air itu hingga tandas tanpa sisa.

"Ah… Sungmin-ah… bisa aku minta tolong padamu? Kau sudah selesai makan kan?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Ne hyung… Minta tolong apa?"

"Leeteuk-hyung dan Kangin sepertinya belum bangun tidur. Bisakah kau bangunkan mereka untuk sarapan?" pinta Yesung.

"Ne…" ucap Sungmin menyanggupi.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar Kangin.

'Lebih baik aku membangunkan kedua hyung-ku ini daripada melihat pemandangan yang membuatku sakit mata tadi' gumam Sungmin dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok

"Kangin-hyung, ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap" panggil Sungmin pada si empunya kamar.

"…."

Namun hening… Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Kangin-hyung?" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"…."

Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada yang merespon panggilannya.

Karena tak ada respon yang diterimanya, Sungmin mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar Kangin.

Klek

"Eh? Ternyata tidak dikun—Lho? Kangin-hyung kemana?" gumam Sungmin kaget ketika memasuki kamar Kangin yang ternyata tidak ada penghuninya.

'Kemana dia? Kalau dia tidak ada disini, seharusnya dia ada bersama kami sarapan di ruang makan tadi' pikir Sungmin. "Apa dia pergi keluar dorm ya? Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke kamar Teuki-hyung saja. Mungkin dia tahu kemana perginya Kangin-hyung" ucap Sungmin sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Leeteuk, sang leader.

.

.

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Leeteuk.

Namun, ketika ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya karena tidak terkunci.

Namun saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan niat untuk membangunkan sang leader, tiba-tiba…

"Astaga!" teriak Sungmin tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Astaga ya Tuhan~ Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tidur bersama? Bukankah mereka sudah punya kamar masing-masing? Kenapa Kangin-hyung ada di sini? Dan—OMO? Apa-apaan pose tidur mereka itu? Kenapa mereka tidur seperti pasangan suami istri begitu? Apakah mereka sama seperti HanChul dan EunHae? OMO! INI BENAR-BENAR GILA!' pikir Sungmin tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Sungmin yang shock karena pemandangan itu segera memundurkan langkahnya satu persatu. Namun, tepat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Sungmin-ah, wae geurae? Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti itu?"

"Aa~ Te-Teukkie-hyung? Ka-kau… su-sudah… ba-bangun…?" tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Hoaaahhhmmm…. Ne… aku baru saja bangun…" jawabnya sambil menggeliat kecil di atas bahu Kangin yang mungkin semalaman telah menjadi 'bantal' tidurnya.

"N-ne… aku hanya disuruh Yesung-hyung untuk membangunkan hyung dan Kangin-hyung. Sarapan pagi ini sudah siap" ucap Sungmin seadanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ne… chakkaman.. aku akan membangunkan Kangin dulu"

**-Sungmin POV-**

Kulihat Teuki-hyung membangunkan Kangin-hyung dengan lembut. Persis seperti istri yang membangunkan suaminya.

Omo~~ kenapa aku harus berada di posisi begini sejak pagi tadi? Menyebalkan!

Aku tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan untuk marah-marah tiap kali melihat pemandangan ini

Aku kuputuskan untuk segera pergi dari kamar Teuki-hyung ini dan bergegas kembali ke ruang makan.

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

.

Masih dalam pemandangan yang sama. Sungmin melihat orang-orang kurang waras—menurutnya—itu masih sibuk melakukan aksinya, yaitu 'melayani' namjachingu masing-masing.

Saling suap-suapan, saling menyodorkan minum, saling mengelap sisa makanan di bibir dan pipi,… Benar-benar menguji kesabaran seorang Lee Sungmin.

'Haahh… Sabar, sabar… Aku harus menunggu Teukkie-hyung dan Kangin-hyung datang' ucap Sungmin dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sungmin datang juga. Tapi—

BRAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menggebrak kasar meja yang ada dihadapannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

Mereka yang sedang menikmati kegiatan masing-masing terkejut dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Aish… apa yang kulakukan?" Sungmin mengacak kasar rambutnya lalu meremas remote yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa seperti ini jika melihat mereka? Aish… Ada apa denganku?" rutuknya frustasi.

"Hyung…"

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Wae?" sahut Sungmin malas tanpa melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

Matanya terus tertuju pada TV yang ada dihadapannya sambil memencet-mencet tombol remote untuk mengganti-ganti channelnya.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa sejak pagi tadi kau marah-marah terus? Kudengar dari Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung, kau memarahi mereka pagi tadi?"

"Molla… aku sendiri tak mengerti." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Hyung… Kalau kau memang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami—Yah… paling tidak kau menceritakannya pada salah satu diantara kami agar bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya"

"Gwenchana Ryeowookkie. Sudahlah… tak usah dibahas lagi. Kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu?" ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit posisi duduknya dan mematikan TV yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

"Ne… aku sudah selesai" angguk Ryeowook.

"Kajja! Kalau terlalu siang, nanti barang yang didiskon habis" ajak Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dorm tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti hyungnya itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Saya orang baru dalam dunia menulis fanfiction, tapi kalo jadi reader sih udah lama #plakk

Fict ini nantinya akan berfokus pada masalah Sungmin saja dan intinya tujuan dari fict ini adalah KyuMin couple ^^

Buat yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca, mohon reviewnya ne?

Saya menerima kritikan dan saran yang membangun untuk ff ini agar kedepannya ff ini bisa lebih bagus lagi ^^

Kalau respon untuk fict ini bagus, saya akan langsung mempublish lanjutannya besok ^^

Gamshahamnida~~ *bow*

.

**-Baby-**


	2. New Roommate

**SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Chapter 2**

**~ New Roommate ~**

.

.

.

**Cast : All member of Super Junior (tapi main cast-nya Sungmin)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Di Supermarket…**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Benar!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sejak tadi? Kenapa mendadak terasa begitu kesal setiap kali aku melihat tingkah kurang waras mereka?

Apa aku cemburu pada mereka? Apakah aku menyukai salah seorang dari mereka yang sudah ber-couple itu?

Tidak mungkin!

Itu sangat tidak mungkin!

Selama ini member yang paling dekat denganku hanya Wookie seorang. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dengannya. Aku hanya merasa kalau dia adalah dongsaeng yang harus kusayangi dan kulindungi. Hanya perasaan seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya.

Lalu kenapa aku marah-marah? Bukankah aku namja yang normal?

Ini benar-benar gila!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aaarrrrggghhh…!"

**-Sungmin POV end-**

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah aneh hyung-nya, mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap hyung-nya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hyung…" panggilnya pelan sambil berjalan mendekati hyung-nya itu.

"Ne Wookie-ah. Apa belanjamu sudah selesai?" sahut Sungmin sambil berusaha menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ne hyung" angguk Ryeowook. "Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu? Aku baik baik saja" Sungmin berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan memasang seulas senyum manis dan berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar karena ketahuan telah melakukan hal bodoh sebelumnya.

"Tapi… Tadi kulihat hyung seperti sedang berpikir keras dan mengacak-acak rambutmu sendiri sampai seperti ini" ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik ragu pada Sungmin. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku hyung"

"A-ah! Rambut?" ucap Sungmin gelagapan. "O-ohh… I-ini… Aku hanya sedang bereksperimen dengan rambut ini. Apakah aku cocok dengan gaya rambut yang seperti ini Wookkie-ah?" ucap Sungmin sambil menaik-naikkan rambutnya, berusaha untuk menutupi sesuatu yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Hmm" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sambil merapikan kembali rambut hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Kau lebih cocok dengan gaya rambut yang biasanya hyung. Gaya rambut model ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat seperti orang gila hyung" jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Ya! kau ini tega sekali mengataiku seperti itu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"E-ehh… Mianhae hyung… Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya… Aku—"

"Sudahlah… Gwenchana… Apa kau mau ice cream? Aku akan mentraktirmu jika kau mau" tawar Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ani… kita harus segera pulang ke dorm hyung. Tadi Teukkie-hyung meneleponku dan meminta kita segera pulang. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting"

"Mwo? Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Molla" Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kajja hyung! Kita harus segera pulang. Semua member pasti sudah menunggu kita" Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya bangun dari tempat duduk yang sudah setengah jam lebih di dudukinya.

.

.

**#Di dorm…**

"Annyeong" salam Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm bersama Sungmin, sambil menutup pintu dorm.

"Ne… Annyeong" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Wae geurae hyung? Kenapa menelepon kami? Padahal kami ingin membeli ice cream tadi" ucap Sungmin sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Itu kan bisa kau lakukan nanti" sahut Leeteuk. "Tadi manager meneleponku, katanya hari ini kita akan kedatangan seseorang"

"Mwo? Seseorang? Siapa? Apakah Kibummie yang sudah selesai dengan drama terbarunya? Atau Siwonnie yang libur dari syuting dramanya?" sanggah Sungmin cepat.

"Molla… yang jelas bukan mereka berdua. Mereka masih sibuk syuting" sahut Shindong yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Lalu, dimana manager kita itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

"Molla… Dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi" sahut Donghae.

"Hmm… Lebih baik kita menunggu manager disini" usul Hankyung yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ne~" angguk mereka semua serempak.

Lama mereka semua menunggu di ruangan tersebut.

Ada yang diam saja, ada yang berkutat dengan gadgetnya, ada yang membaca majalah fashion dan ada yang berbincang-bincang.

Namun kegiatan mereka buyar seketika, ketika seseorang menekan bel dorm mereka.

Ting tong… Ting tong…

"Ah… Akhirnya…" desah Donghae lega sambil memasukkan gadgetnya kembali ke dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung" Leeteuk yang membukakan pintu dorm segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada manager mereka yang datang.

"Annyeong…" Sang manager menjawab salam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya pada semua member Super Junior.

"Ne… Tapi tak masalah… Kebetulan hari ini kami semua tidak ada acara liburan" jawab Leeteuk mewakili semua member.

"Ng... Maaf hyung… Apa ada sesuatu yang mendesak?" tanya Leeteuk sopan.

"Ne hyung. Biasanya kau datang kemari setelah jam makan siang. Tapi kenapa kali ini kau datang sepagi ini? Tumben sekali" tanya Heechul heran.

"Ne… Aku datang sepagi ini karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan kalian, sekaligus mengenalkan seseorang kepada kalian" jawab sang manager.

"Mwo? Seseorang? Nugu? Yeoja? Namja?" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabaran.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian… Tapi itu nanti, karena orangnya juga belum datang" jawab sang manager sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, masalah apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan pada kami?" tanya Kangin

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan acara Chin Chin Festival yang diadakan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kalian salah satu pengisi acara itu kan?"

"Ne" sahut mereka serempak.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan para juara dalam acara tersebut?"

Hening…

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng pelan bersamaan.

"Mmm… Yah… Sepertinya kami lupa hyung" sahut Yesung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sepertinya tak gatal.

"Begini… Sooman sajangnim beberapa minggu yang lalu merekrut salah seorang pemenang dari acara tersebut. Dan orang tersebut setuju" jelas sang manager.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Dan kemarin Sooman sajangnim memutuskan untuk memasukkan orang tersebut ke dalam grup kalian"

"MWO?" sentak mereka semua kaget.

"Maksud hyung, member Super Junior akan bertambah satu orang lagi?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Ne" angguk manager tersebut. "Jadi, orang yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian hari ini adalah member baru Super Junior dan tentu saja dia namja" ucap manager tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Aish… apa sih yang dipikirkan ahjusshi itu? Kenapa menambah anggota lagi? Memangnya dia pikir orang baru itu mau ditaruh dimana?" gumam Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Sungmin-ah" angguk Shindong yang mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

"Ber-dua belas begini saja dorm ini sudah sangat sempit, apalagi dengan hadirnya orang baru itu? Hhh… Apa sih yang dipikirkan sajangnim itu? Kenapa malah dimasukkan ke grup ini? Kenapa tidak dimasukkan ke dalam DBSK saja? Mereka kan hanya berlima" gumam Kangin yang berdiri disebelah Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mendengar gumaman Kangin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka, menyetujui gumaman Kangin tersebut.

Namun, belum sempat Sungmin dan member lainnya menginterogasi sang manager dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar 'mengapa Lee Sooman itu ingin menambah anggota baru ke dalam grup mereka?', tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dorm yang ditekan.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aku yakin! Pasti ini orangnya!

Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini.

Dia orang yang bagaimana?

Apakah lebih tua dariku? Seumuran denganku? Atau dia seusia dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum?

Lalu bagaimana sifatnya?

Semenyebalkan dua namja teri pabbo itu kah? Lembut seperti Teukkie-hyung kah? Semengerikan Heechul-hyung kah? Baik seperti Hankyung-hyung? Setegas Yesung-hyung? Atau lucu seperti Shindong-hyung?

Atau… dia polos seperti Ryeowook? Mungkinkah ia pendiam seperti Kibum atau alim seperti Siwon? Atau… seperti aku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh?

Aish… Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

Aigoo~~

**-Sungmin POV end-**

Ketika Sungmin sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, Leeteuk sudah membuka pintu dorm tersebut dan mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Ahh… Akhirnya kau datang juga" sang manager melemparkan senyum ramahnya pada seorang namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat yang baru saja memasuki dorm boygroup yang mulai naik daun tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa namja tersebut sambil membungkuk, memberi hormat pada manager dan semua member Super Junior.

"Annyeong~" sapa Leeteuk ramah.

"Kemarilah" manager Super Junior tersebut melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh namja tersebut berdiri di hadapan semua member Super Junior.

Namja tersebut tersenyum ketika ia berada di hadapan semua member.

"Semuanya… Mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar SM dan akan menjadi bagian dari grup kalian" ucap sang manager sambil merangkul tubuh namja tersebut. "Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" suruh manager padanya.

Namja tersebut mengangguk sekilas sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada semua member Super Junior yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Semua member Super Junior ikut membungkukkan badan mereka sambil membalas salam dari namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Sungmin terkejut melihatnya.

'Aigoo~ Ternyata namja ini lebih tinggi dariku. Kelihatannya dia polos seperti Ryeowook dan dewasa seperti Kibum. Umurnya? Entahlah… Sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku. Senyumnya juga manis—MWO? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran kalau senyumannya itu manis? Aish!" gumam Sungmin dalam hati, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah… Sekarang giliran kalian yang memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing padanya" suruh manager pada semua member Super Junior.

"Ne… mulai dariku" sahut Leeteuk. "Park Jungsoo imnida. Nama panggungku Leeteuk" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kim Heechul imnida" ucap Heechul singkat.

"Tan Hangeng imnida. Nama koreaku Hankyung"

"Kim Jongwoon imnida. Nama panggungku Yesung dan biasa dipanggil begitu oleh semua member disini"

"Kim Youngwoon imnida. Nama panggungku Kangin"

"Shin Dong Hee imnida. Biasa dipanggil Shindong"

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Nama panggilanku Sungmin"

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Nama panggungku Eunhyuk" ucap Eunhyuk memeperkenalkan dirinya. "Eunhyuk loh!" tegasnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

'Huh! Dasar namja tak tahu malu! Aku tahu kalau arti dari nama 'Eunhyuk' itu sangat bagus. Tapi memangnya dia harus sebegitunya memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?' sungut Sungmin dalam hati sambil melirik Eunhyuk dengan deathglare-nya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sungmin hanya bisa memperlihatkan cengirannya pada Sungmin sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Biasa dipanggil Donghae" ucap Donghae singkat sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Mwo? Tumben sekali dia tidak ikutan narsis seperti pasangan pabbo-nya itu' gumam Sungmin dalam hati sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida" ucap Ryeowook ramah dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Nah… Semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sebenarnya masih kurang dua orang lagi. Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka tidak bisa hadir saat ini karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan syuting dramanya masing-masing" jelas manager pada bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Gwenchana… Aku mengerti" angguk Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang kalian. Yah… walaupun baru sedikit" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "Aku mengetahui kalian dari noona-ku, karena noona-ku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu kalian" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Kalau begitu aku harus pamit sekarang karena setengah jam lagi aku ada meeting penting. Nah… baik-baiklah kalian disini dan akrabkan diri kalian satu sama lain. Terutama kau Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau harus cepat beradaptasi dengan mereka karena mulai hari ini kau juga akan tinggal disini bersama mereka semua" ucap sang manager sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan memandang seluruh member Super Junior satu persatu.

Mereka semua menjawabnya dengan hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka secara berbarengan.

"Aku pamit ne? Annyeong~" ucap manager tersebut sebelum keluar dari pintu dorm.

"Annyeong~" balas Leeteuk mewakili dongsaengdeulnya sambil mengantar manager keluar dari dorm dan menutup kembali pintu dorm tersebut.

.

.

"Eottohke hyung? Memangnya Kyuhyun-ssi akan tidur dimana? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri kalau dorm ini sudah benar-benar penuh?" curhat Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

Yeah… Kini mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang Kyuhyun yang menjadi penghuni baru dorm kecil mereka itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sooman sajangnim sudah merekrutnya dan menempatkannya di grup ini" sahut Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Ya sudah… Kalau begitu kau temani dulu Kyuhyun di ruang tengah. Aku, dan hyung-mu yang lain akan membicarakan masalah ini di kamarku. Tolong ya Sungmin-ah" ujar Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya?" protes Sungmin.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana situasinya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Hae atau Hyuk untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka bukan? Sedangkan Wookie, dia itu terlalu pemalu. Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu" mohon Leeteuk.

"Ne… Baiklah hyung" ucap Sungmin menurut.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sedang apa?" sapa Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut, pada Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus memandangi sesuatu dengan wajah serius.

"…" tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Sungmin lagi sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Ehm… Hyung…" sentak Kyuhyun kaget. "Kukira siapa" ucapnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

'MWO? Apa katanya tadi? HYUNG? Jadi, umurnya lebih muda dariku?' batin Sungmin dalam hati dengan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu kentara di wajah manisnya.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum "Kenapa kaget begitu hyung? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya sopan.

"A-aniyo" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Ta-tapi… Hyung?… Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau lebih tua dariku hyung? Tentu saja aku harus memanggilmu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo?" kaget Sungmin. "Memangnya kau lahir tahun berapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Tahun 1988 hyung. Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-ani… Hanya saja—"

"Umurku memang yang paling kecil disini dan aku akan menjadi anggota terakhir yang bergabung dengan grup ini. Sooman sajangnim sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku ketika ia merekrutku beberapa minggu yang lalu" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tetap mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Oohhh… seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada kami sejak tadi" sahut Sungmin.

Setelah basa basi tadi, mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Sungmin sibuk dengan semua yang ia pikirkan, sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan sebuah benda di tangannya.

'Hufth… Kenapa suasananya menjadi tidak enak begini? Canggung…' batin Sungmin dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

Terlihat olehnya pandangan Kyuhyun yang fokus pada suatu titik, yaitu pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang sedang digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan wajah yang begitu serius dan sedikit menunduk, Sungmin melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terkadang berubah-ubah dengan jari-jari yang senantiasa bergerak, menekan-nekan tombol yang ada pada benda berwarna hitam itu.

'Benda apa itu?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati sambil memperhatikan benda yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, dengan seksama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi… Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil merapatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun. Berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun lakukan sejak tadi dengan benda berwarna hitam tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang agak terkejut dengan suara Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya, seketika menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. "E-eh… Hyung… Ini… Aku sedang main PSP… Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

'Astaga~! Sudah sebesar ini masih main yang seperti itu? Ckckck… Seperti anak SD saja. Kupikir dia sudah dewasa karena wajahnya itu jauh lebih… ehm… sepertinya lebih tua dariku. Tak kusangka ternyata dia sama saja bocahnya dengan duo teri pabbo itu!' batin Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya sekilas.

"Kenapa kau masih main PSP Kyuhyun—"

"Eng… Hyung… Panggil aku Kyu saja ne? Aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu" ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau masalah main PSP, aku memang sangat menyukainya hyung. Itu sudah menjadi hobiku sejak lama. Lumayan bisa membuang rasa bosan sekaligus refreshing hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada PSP miliknya.

"Ohh…" lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa ber-oh ria menanggapi penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka kembali terdiam sambil menunggu hyungdeul mereka yang sedang 'rapat' di kamar Leeteuk.

Sungmin yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—yaitu PSPnya, akhirnya menghidupkan TV dan menonton salah satu channel di TV, sampai akhirnya suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin-ah"

"Ne hyung" sahut Sungmin sambil beranjak dari sofa untuk mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju ke arah suara tersebut berasal. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung—orang yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kami sudah memutuskan kalau Kyuhyun akan sekamar denganmu" ucap Yesung.

"MWO?" kaget Sungmin dengan mata membelalak lebar. "Dia akan sekamar denganku? Ta-tapi hyung… Hyung tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian" tolak Yesung. "Kau akan sekamar dengannya, karena kau punya kamar sendiri. Lagipula kamarmu cukup luas untuk kalian berdua"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku hyung? Kenapa tidak dengan Kangin-hyung atau dengan Shindong-hyung saja? Eunhyuk juga punya kamar tersendiri kan? Lagipula kamarnya juga hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari kamarku. Atau, kenapa tidak di kamar Siwon dan Kibum saja? Mereka juga jarang pulang kesini kan?"

"Tidak bisa! Kamar Kangin dan Shindong terlalu kecil. Kamar itu hanya muat untuk satu orang" jelas Yesung. "Mengenai Eunhyuk—"

"Ya! Dasar pabbo! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan sekamar dengan orang macam Eunhyuk? Coba saja kau lihat dia! Bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri bisa mengurus magnae kita ini!" cerocos Heechul memotong penjelasan yang akan Yesung berikan pada Sungmin.

"Mengenai kamar Siwon dan Kibum, bagaimana bisa kita memberikan kamar mereka untuk Kyuhyun? Meskipun mereka jarang pulang, kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan jadwal syuting mereka, mereka pasti akan—"

"Hmm… Ne… Arraseo hyung" potong Sungmin dengan nada malas. "Baiklah… aku akan mengurus magnae ini dengan baik" ucap Sungmin menyerah.

"Bagus" puji Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku mengandalkanmu" ucapnya lagi.

"Ne hyung" angguk Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi… Kemarilah sebentar" panggil Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tanggap dengan situasi disekitarnya.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun segera mematikan PSPnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel yang dibawanya, lalu ia menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke arah dimana Yesung, Sungmin dan Heechul berdiri.

"Ne hyung? Ada apa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mulai hari ini kau akan sekamar dengan Sungmin" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Kuharap kalian berdua bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri dan bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Karena merupakan suatu kemustahilan untuk boygroup dengan anggota berskala besar seperti kita untuk mendapatkan kamar sendiri-sendiri, meskipun kita sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun dan berganti-ganti asrama. Kalian mengerti kan dengan maksud dari ucapanku ini?" ucap Yesung sambil menatap Sungminn dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ne hyung, arraseo" sahut Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan persetujuan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan menata kamar kalian. Hubungi hyung atau member lainnya jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan kami"

"Ne hyung. Gomawo" ucap Sungmin.

"Gamshahamnida hyungnim" bungkuk Kyuhyun hormat pada Yesung dan Heechul.

"Ah… Tidak perlu sungkan begitu Kyuhyun-ssi. Panggil aku hyung atau Yesung-hyung saja. Tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel formal seperti 'nim'. Panggilah member lain seperti itu juga supaya kita lebih cepat akrab" ucap Yesung bijak.

"Ne hyung. Kalau begitu aku juga… Panggil aku Kyu saja ne hyung? Aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu. Aku juga risih dengan embel-embel formal seperti 'ssi' " ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Hahaha… Ternyata kau juga..." kekeh Yesung. "Ne Kyu… Kalau begitu, selamat menata kamar kalian dan selamat beristirahat ne? Kalau butuh bantuan, ketuk saja pintu kamarku"

"Baiklah hyung"

Setelah itu mereka berdua—Yesung dan Heechul—memisahkan diri dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kyu, tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku di kamar agar barang-barangmu juga bisa dimasukkan ke dalam" ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Biar kubantu hyung. Aku—"

"Tidak usah… Biar aku saja" tolak Sungmin. "Kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah, sampai aku memanggilmu nanti. Arrachi?"

"Mmm… Ne hyung" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Mianhae saya baru bisa update lagi karena saya sibuk dengan persiapan UN yang tinggal 11 hari lagi *bow*

.

Oh iya, rencananya saya tidak akan melanjutkan fict ini 2 sampai 3 minggu ke depan karena saya harus **HIATUS** untuk mempersiapkan UN

Mohon pengertian dari readers dengan keadaan saya ini

Setelah UN nanti, saya akan melanjutkan fict ini lagi

Mohon pengertiannya…

Mianhae *bow*

.

.

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin ^^

**Guest** : Hehehe… Iya chingu ^^

**Princess Pumkins ELF** : Ne… Dia mikir kalo dia masih normal. Padahal kan… ehem… *lirik cerita diatas* XD Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**sitapumpkinelf** : Itu udah ketemu chingu *lirik cerita diatas* XD Shindong ada kok. tuh udah saya munculin ;) Ini udah lanjut ya? Semoga suka ^^

**RBecca Lee** : Ne… Itu udah saya munculin Kyuhyun-nya *tunjuk cerita di atas* Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**ayachi casey**: Huaahh… Terima kasih *peluk balik* Ne… Sebenernya ini fict yang terlupakan, tapi berhubung waktu itu lagi 'bersih-bersih' lappy n ga sengaja nemu ini fict, saya jadi iseng ngelanjutin n beraniin diri saya untuk ngepost fict ini disini ^^ Kyu udah muncul tuh. semoga suka dengan chapter ini ne ^^

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin ^^

Review dari kalian bener-bener membuat mood menulis saya naik sehingga saya bisa melanjutkan fict ini ^^

.

Buat yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca, mohon reviewnya ne?

Saya juga menerima kritikan dan saran yang membangun untuk ff ini agar kedepannya ff ini bisa lebih bagus lagi ^^

.

Gamshahamnida~~ ^^ *bow*

.

**-Baby-**


	3. Doubt

**SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Doubt ~**

.

.

.

**Cast : All member of Super Junior (tapi main cast-nya Sungmin)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aahh… Eotthokke…

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan barang-barang pink kesayanganku ini? Aku takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya dan membuangnya diam-diam tanpa seepengetahuanku. Aku takut dia seperti Donghae yang begitu membenci benda-benda serba pink-ku.

"Eotthokke…"

Cklek!

Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka.

Segera kulihat siapa yang masuk. Dan ternyata…

Ck! Sudah kubilang supaya menunggu di ruang tengah sampai aku memanggilnya. Kenapa dia sudah masuk sekarang?

"Wae Kyu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau kau boleh masuk ke kamar ini kalau aku sudah memanggilmu?"

Ia menggeliat kecil. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat PSP yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. "Aku lelah hyung…" jawabnya terdengar sedikit manja.

"Ta-tapi… aku belum selesai merapikan kamarku dan lagi—"

"Sudahlah hyung… Kau tak perlu menyingkirkan benda-benda pink-mu itu. Aku tak keberatan dengan benda-benda itu. Jangan khawatir… Aku tak akan membuangnya. Aku cukup menyukainya" jelasnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

MWO?

Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang membereskan barang-barang berwarna pink milikku ini?

"Wae hyung? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"A-ahh… Ani… Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang menyingkirkan benda-benda pink-ku dari sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Sungmin-hyung… Aku sudah tahu kalau kau ini pecinta warna pink. Aku juga tahu kalau hyung takut aku akan benci pada barang-barang pink-mu itu. Itu buktinya" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kardus yang ada disampingku.

Yeah… Kardus ini memang hampir penuh dengan barang-barang pink-ku yang sudah sebagian besar kusingkirkan dari kamar ini.

"Gomawo Kyu… Kau mau mengerti keadaanku" anggukku padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumku.

"Ne… Cheonma hyung" angguknya sambil tersenyum. "Hyung, boleh kan aku tidur disini sekarang? Aku benar-benar lelah hyung. Perjalanan dari rumahku ke dorm ini membuat mataku mengantuk. Aku tidur ya hyung" katanya sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur kami.

Mwo?

Apa katanya tadi?

Perjalanan dari rumahnya kesini membuat matanya mengantuk? Bukankah tadi ia sempat memainkan PSPnya itu cukup lama? Bukankah yang membuatnya mengantuk itu justru karena dia terlalu lama bermain PSP? Haahh… Dasar aneh!

BRUK!

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas kasur dan tertidur cukup pulas.

Kulihat wajah tidurnya. Dia kelihatan manis sekali saat tertid—

MWO!

Apa yang kupikirkan tadi tentang anak ini?

Manis?

"GILA! Aku pasti sudah GILA!"

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

.

"Kyu… Ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi. Sarapannya sudah siap Kyu" Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati karena ia masih belum bisa mengenali Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Ahh… Hyuuunngg… Aku masih mengantuk…" ucap Kyuhyun agak manja sambil menepis tangan Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Kyuu~ Ayolah… Hyungdeul, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Wookkie sudah menunggu kita. Ayo banguuunn~" Kali ini Sungmin menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Ne… Tapi 10 menit lagi ya hyung?" rengek Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

'Astaga~ Dasar bocah ini! Ternyata dia berkali-kali lipat lebih bocah daripada duo teri pabbo itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Kalau saja dia ini Lee Hyukjae atau Lee Donghae, aku pasti sudah menendang-nendang bokongnya agar ia mau bangun' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati sambil tetap mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyuhyun dan menarik-narik tangannya.

"Ayolah Kyuu~~" bujuk Sungmin lagi.

Namun tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, karena sepertinya namja itu telah pergi kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Sungmin pun menghentikan pergerakannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatap geram pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidur telungkup di atas kasur mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, sarapannya akan kami habiskan! Kami tidak akan menyisakannya untukmu" ucap Sungmin keras sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar mereka sambil merengut kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya.

.

.

"Hyung… Mana Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya sarapan?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Tadi aku sudah membangunkannya dan mengajaknya sarapan. Tapi dia malah menarik selimutnya dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya" sahut Sungmin sambil melahap makanan yang sudah disendoknya.

"Wae hyung? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jurus mautmu itu untuk membangunkannya? Bukankah kau selalu menggunakan jurusmu itu untuk membangunkanku dan Hae kalau kami tidak mau bangun?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Mana mungkin aku tega menggunakannya untuk orang yang baru saja kukenal?"

"Yah! Hyung! Itu tidak adil! Masa kau mengistimewakan anak baru itu? Padahal dulu, belum lama kita disatukan dalam grup ini, kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan sadis. Kau itu pilih kasih sekali hyung, mentang-mentang bocah itu lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi dariku" protes Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang? Pilih kasih? Bagaimana kalau bocah itu mengadu pada manager dan manager menghukum kita semua? Apa kau mau kalau koran besok memuat berita 'Member Boygroup Super Junior melakukan penindasan terhadap junior yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka'? Apa kau mau ada berita seperti itu?" sahut Sungmin asal karena ia tak mau member lain tahu bahwa ia tak sanggup melakukan hal itu pada magnae baru mereka itu.

"Haah~~ Kau ini mengada-ada saja hyung mana mung—"

"YA! Bisakah kalian diam? Kita disini untuk makan, bukan untuk adu mulut!" teriak Leeteuk yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya—"

"Sudah, sudah… Ayo lanjutkan lagi makannya" ucap Yesung mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

.

.

"Sungmin-hyung…" Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sungmin ketika ia melihat namja itu sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tengah sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi yang sedang di tontonnya.

"Wae Kyu?" sahut Sungmin cuek tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

"Lapaaarr~~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Sarapan yang tadi sudah kami habiskan. Kau masak sendiri saja ya? Kalau tak mau repot-repot memasak bahan-bahan mentah, di lemari makanan ada mie instan. Masaklah" sahut Sungmin cuek. Masih dengan kegiatan mengganti-ganti channel televisi tanpa mau menoleh sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hemm…" sahut Sungmin.

"Eehmm… sebenarnya… aku… tidak bisa memasak hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Lalu apa maumu? Kalau tak bisa memasak, kau bisa membeli makanan di luar kan?"

"Ani… Aku tidak mau hyung. Aku ini kan baru saja bergabung dengan kalian. Aku takut kalau nanti di luar sana ada ELF yang tidak bisa menerimaku dan mengincar nyawaku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan kejadian buruk di luar sana yang mungkin akan menimpanya jika ia nekat pergi.

"Lalu? Apa maumu sekarang?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tolong masakkan makanan untukku ya hyung~ Kau mau kaaan~?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada manja sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes gagalnya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak mau! Kau suruh Wookie saja… Aku sedang sibuk menonton televisi!" tolak Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya lagi memandangi layar televisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau Wookie. Aku mau hyung saja. Masakan hyung kan tak kalah enak dari masakan Wookie. Lagipula aku ini kan lebih dekat dengan hyung daripada dengan Wookie. Ayolah hyuuung~~ Aku janji padamu. Aku akan bangun tepat waktu lain kali. Aku janji hyung… Ayo masakkan sesuatu untukku… Ya? Ya? Ya?" rajuk Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin

"Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak sengit sambil menolehkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau itu kalau bicara harus sopan! Kau pikir siapa yang lebih tua antara kau dengan Wookie? Kenapa kau hanya menyebut namanya saja. Mana kata 'hyung' yang biasa digunakan dongsaeng untuk memanggil kakak laki-lakinya?"

"Shireo! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menyebut 'hyung' untuk orang yang walaupun umurnya lebih tua dariku tapi memiliki wajah yang lebih kekanakan dibandingkan aku!" tolak Kyuhyun. "Ayolah hyung~ Masakkan sesuatu untukku~ Perutku sakit sekali~" Kali ini Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan Sungmin. Menyuruh Sungmin untuk beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam menatap Kyuhyun dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat menahan buncahan emosi yang mulai menyelimuti hatinya. "Fuuhhh…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang, berusaha untuk meredam buncahan emosinya yang hampir meledak karena sifat seenaknya namja jangkung yang sedang menarik-narik tangannya ini.

"Ya sudah! Hari ini saja aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu! Kalau kau berani melanggar janjimu ini, lain kali akan kubiarkan kau kelaparan sampai makan siang tiba!" ucap Sungmin kesal sebelum ia beranjak dari sofa dan berlalu menuju dapur.

.

.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia mematuhi janji yang ia buat tersebut.

Sejak hari itu, ia tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk memenuhi janjinya itu. Ia bahkan seringkali dengan wajah tanpa dosanya bergiliran menyuruh Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasak untuknya seorang gara-gara ia selalu telat sarapan.

**-Sungmin POV-**

'Aish… Lagi-lagi dia tidak berada disini' batinku kesal saat melihat meja makan sudah dikelilingi semua member kecuali bocah bertubuh dewasa yang selalu membuatku kesal semenjak ia bergabung di dorm ini.

Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku mau-mau saja ya jika ia menyuruhku untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya? Padahal aku pernah bilang padanya kalau aku tak mau memasak untuknya lagi. Dasar! Kenapa sikapku ini aneh sekali? Padahal aku selalu bersikap tegas dengan semua member termasuk Teukkie-hyung. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa tegas dengan bocah itu?

Aku memasuki kamarku setelah selesai memasak bersama Wookie, tapi… Omo~ lagi-lagi bocah setan itu masih mendengkur di atas tempat tidur.

Bangun selalu paling siang. Susah sekali membangunkannya. Aku sampai bingung. Harus dengan cara apa aku membangunkannya? Aku sudah mencoba dari cara membangunkan paling lembut hingga cara membangunkan paling kasar. Tapi tak satu pun dari cara-cara itu berhasil membuat ia bangun.

Ia juga sering membohongi kami dengan mengatakan "Hyung kurasa aku akan kena flu jadi sekarang aku ingin libur dulu" atau "Hyung kurasa aku demam, jadi aku istirahat saja hari ini" atau—Ahhhh…. Kurasa semua nama penyakit-penyakit macam itu sudah sering terlontar dari mulut busuknya itu!

Dia pernah bercerita pada kami kalau dia punya penyakit Pneumothorax. Tapi apa buktinya? Dia sering mempermainkan kami dengan pernyataan 'Pneumothorax'-nya itu! Dan yang kuherankan, kenapa tiap kali ia berbicara seperti itu aku selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal seringkali ia membohongi kami, dan harusnya aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa aku harus mencemaskan pendusta macam dia? DASAR MAGNAE SETAN!

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kulihat bocah setan itu masih mendengkur di tempat tidurnya.

"KYUHYUN! AYO BANGUN! KAU PIKIR INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH? Ini sudah waktunya latihan! 3 hari lagi kita akan tampil di acara TV. Apa kau mau mempermalukan kita semua dengan dance-mu yang masih kaku dan belum sempurna itu? Bukankah nanti kita juga ada undangan acara reality show?" teriakku padanya sambil membuka tirai jendela.

"Hyung… Pelankan volume suaramu sedikit. Nanti tetangga-tetangga yang lain protes kalau mendengar suara resonansi tingkat tinggi hyung setiap hari" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"DASAR BOCAH MENYEBALKAN! Hari itu kau berjanji kalau kau akan berusaha bangun pagi untuk sarapan dan tak akan merepotkanku lagi memasakkan sarapan hanya untukmu. TAPI MANA JANJIMU ITU KYU? KAU BAHKAN TAK BERNIAT UNTUK MENEPATINYA SEDIKIT PUN!" umpatku kesal padanya.

"Ne hyung… Aku berniat… Tapi tidak bisa… Mianhae…" ucapnya terkekeh sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bangun pagi kalau kau terus-terusan bermain dengan 'istri' harammu itu sampai subuh! Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu sangat mengganggu tidurku dengan suara frustasi atau suara senangmu karena PSP bodohmu itu, hah?"

"Tapi hyung… Kalau malam aku sulit tidur. Mungkin aku masih belum terbiasa dengan jadwal-jadwal kita yang padat"

"Huh! Alasan! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersama kami? Seminggu? Tidak kan? Kau sudah cukup lama bersama kami. Kau bilang belum terbiasa?"

"….." Ia hanya terdiam mendengar amarah yang baru saja kukatakan. "Tapi hyung, hari ini aku…" Ia tak melanjutkan pernyataannya karena aku langsung menyanggah ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut setannya itu.

"Wae? Mau berbohong lagi? Mau bilang sakit kepala? Demam? Pegal-pegal? Ingin muntah? Atau penyakit yang lainnya? Apalagi hah? Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? Sudah tidak mempan lagi Kyu… Kau sudah terlalu sering membohongiku dengan semua alasan-alasan yang kau buat itu. Pneomothorax itu juga bohong kan? Aku sudah tahu Kyu…"

"Tapi hyung… aku—"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa lagi? Sudahlah… jangan banyak alasan lagi. Kalau kau tak mau mandi terlebih dahulu, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan! Semua member sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu. Kau dan aku akan menyusul! Arra?"

"Ne hyung…" jawabnya lemas.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Ia tampak kurang sehat hari ini. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Mungkinkah dia benar—Oke! Lupakan saja! Ia sudah terlalu sering menipuku dengan wajah sok lemasnya itu. Jadi kali ini, aku pasti tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan wajah sok lemahnya itu! Dasar evil!

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

.

**#Di tempat latihan…**

"Ah… kalian… akhirnya datang juga. Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian" Shindong tersenyum senang saat melihat dua orang sosok yang dikenalnya dari kejauhan.

"Ne hyung… Bocah ini susah sekali bangunnya!" jawab Sungmin ketus sambil melirik Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ahh… tapi… mm… aku…" jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Kalau kau tak berhasil membodohiku, maka kau tak akan mampu membodohi mereka juga Kyu. Tak usah main sandiwara lagi. Percuma saja" sanggah Sungmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sedih. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya berat dan berjalan menyusul Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, wae geurae? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" Leeteuk datang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya.

Yeah… Kini mereka sedang bersantai setelah satu setengah jam berlatih dance untuk lagu yang akan mereka bawakan di reality show nanti dan show-show di hari berikutnya.

"Aku sedang kesal hyung" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dia" tunjuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSPnya.

Yeah… Kyuhyun terlihat begitu asyik memainkannya hingga tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi ia tersenyum-senyum bahkan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Begitulah kegiatan Kyuhyun jika grup yang mulai naik daun ini sedang break latihan.

"Bersabarlah dalam mengurusnya Sungmin-ah. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengurusnya dengan baik" ujar Leeteuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Sungmin.

"Tapi hyung… Aku benar-benar lelah mengurusnya. Ia juga sering berbohong padaku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi hyung~" rengek Sungmin pada Leeteuk. "Tolong berikan tugas 'mengurus' itu pada member lainnya" pinta Sungmin.

"Tidak Sungmin-ah... Anak itu adalah bagian yang harus kau urus dan kurasa tidak ada member lain yang mampu mengurus anak itu dengan baik selain kau. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan terbiasa dengannya dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bisa memahami sikapnya itu" Yesung tiba-tiba datang dan ikut dalam perbincangan yang terjadi di antara Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

'AAARRRGGGHHH! Ada apa dengan kedua hyung-ku ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa memahami perasaanku sedikit pun? Sial! Gara-gara bocah sialan itu beban hidupku jadi semakin berat! Argh!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati merutuki nasibnya sendiri.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah…" Kyuhyun tampak terengah-engah setelah suara musik yang mengalun sedari tadi itu tidak terdengar lagi.

"Wae Kyu? Kenapa baru latihan sebentar kau sudah ngos-ngosan begini? Lagipula cuaca hari ini mendung. Kenapa keringatmu banyak sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Kyuhyun dengan keringat yang mengucur deras seperti orang mandi.

"Tidak hyung… Aku… hanya… sedikit lelah… saja…" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau sakit Kyu? Kalau sakit, acara reality show nanti lebih baik kau jangan datang dulu. Istirahatlah di dorm" timpal Ryeowook yang mencemaskan keadaan namja yang berumur setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baiklah… Aku—""

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus ikut!" potong Sungmin cepat. "Kau sengaja kan bersandiwara seperti ini agar kau tidak ikut ke acara reality show bersama kami? Kau ingin segera bisa menyelesaikan game-game bodoh terbarumu itu, iya kan?" tambah Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak begitu hyung… Aku benar-benar—"

"Tidak! Aku sudah tidak mempan dengan tipu muslihatmu itu Kyu. Aku sudah kebal dengan alasan-alasanmu itu!" sanggah Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi hyung… Bukankah dia punya penyakit Pneumothorax? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar—"

"Hae-ah… kau jangan mau ditipu oleh sandiwaranya itu. Aku ini sering dibohongi olehnya karena penyakit 'Pneumothorax'nya itu. Tapi apa buktinya? Dia hanya pura-pura sakit agar bisa menyelesaikan game-game konyolnya itu" potong Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi hyung, apa kau tak melihat wajah Kyu yang pu—"

"Apa kau tidak melihat ekspresinya saat ia memainkan PSPnya sewaktu kita break tadi? Begitukah kelakuan orang yang sakit? Kubilang di hanya berpura-pura sa—"

"Sudah! Sudah! Hentikan pertengkaran anak kecil kalian ini!" Leeteuk yang sedari tadi diam melihat adu mulut dongsaengdeulnya itu, akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Sungmin-ah, tenangkan dirimu. Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar sakit?" ujar Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Leeteuk yang menurutnya sedikit menyeramkan itu, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas ucapan hyung tertuanya itu. Ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah leader Super junior itu.

"Untuk hari ini, aku akan membiarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat di dorm. Dan kau Sungmin-ah…" Leeteuk menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Kau harus menemaninya sampai kami kembali dari acara reality show itu supaya ada yang memperhatikan dan mengawasinya karena dia sakit. Arra?" titah Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

"Tidak ada penolakan Sungmin-ah. Arra?" ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"Ne hyung… Arraseo…" jawab Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nah… sekarang kami akan pergi ke acara reality show itu naik van. Kalian membawa mobil sendiri kan?"

"Ne hyung" angguk Kyuhyun.

"Segeralah pulang ke dorm dan istirahatlah Kyu, supaya kau bisa ikut di acara TV yang tinggal 3 hari lagi itu"

"Ne" angguk Kyuhyun lagi. "Kalian juga… Hati-hati di jalan" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ne" sahut Heechul sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. "Sungmin-ah… jaga baik-baik magnae kita" ucap Heechul pada Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin datar.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Kulihat para hyung dan dongsaengku sudah naik ke dalam van dan pergi menuju tempat dimana acara reality show itu diadakan. Setelah mobil van itu menghilang dari pandanganku, kulirik bocah evil yang berdiri di sampingku. Entah karena apa ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau puas Kyu? Gara-gara kau, aku jadi dimarahi Teukie-hyung!" marahku padanya.

"Tapi hyung aku benar-benar sa—"

"Bohong! Kau pura-pura sakit kan? Aku tahu semua trik-trikmu agar semua hyung-hyungmu kecuali diriku mempan dengan sandiwaramu itu!" bentakku padanya.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada kata tapi!" potongku. "Sekarang pulanglah sendiri ke dorm! Ini kunci mobilnya! Pergilah!" Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan pergi menjauh darinya begitu aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Tapi hyung?" katanya sambil menarik lengan kananku. Mencegahku agar jarakku tak semakin jauh darinya.

"WAE?"' bentakku padanya.

"Hyung mau kemana? Ayo kita pulang ke dorm sama-sama" ajaknya.

"SHIREO! Pulanglah sendiri! Lepaskan!" ucapku sambil menghempas tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku.

"Tapi hyung… Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja dirimu sendiri! Pulanglah!" ucapku sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya.

Aku terus berjalan menjauhinya. Kudengar ia berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku. Namun aku diam. Aku malas menggubris panggilannya itu. Aku sudah benar-benar marah sekarang!

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang asyik berjalan-jalan di taman yang letaknya agak jauh dari dorm Super Junior. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran yang tepat. Yah… tidak lucu kan kalau aku yang sedang melupakan rasa kesalku ini menjadi bertambah kesal lantaran dikejar-kejar ELF yang tahu kehadiranku disini?

Aku sangat menikmati jalan-jalanku ini. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa penat karena jadwal kerja yang tak pernah ada habis-habisnya sekaligus untuk menenangkan diriku dari rasa kesalku hari ini.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman ini sambil menikmati es krim strawberry yang baru saja kubeli. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo" salamku pada si penelpon.

"…"

"Ne"

"…"

"MWO? JEONGMAL?"

"…"

"Ne… Baiklah… Aku akan segera kesana"

Pip!

Segera kumasukkan ponselku dengan gerakan lumayan kasar ke dalam saku mantel panjang yang kugunakan dan berlari meninggalkan taman itu. Berlari menuju ke tempat seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun kecelakaan…

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~ ^^

Mianhae kalau update-nya lama…

Saya lagi sibuk cari perguruan tinggi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan saya *bow*

.

Buat semuanya yang udah dukung dan doain saya, terima kasih banyak ya *bow* *peluk chingu satu satu*

Saya lulus… Dan nilai saya lumayan memuaskan walaupun ada yang mengecewakan karena adanya system 20 paket ini u.u

.

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini yah ^.^

.

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin ^^

**sitapumpkinelf** : Nde, mereka udah ketemu ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungan dan doanya ^^

**winecouple** : Iya ^^ Hehehe :p

**RBecca Lee** : Hehehe… Tapi dia tetep evil kok, cuma sok alim aja *tunjuk cerita di atas* Yah… namanya juga awal pertemuan. Sok alim dulu lah *plakk *dijitak Kyupil :p* Terima kasih atas dukungan dan doanya ya ^^

**Sparkyu18** : Hehehe… Cuma kedok itu… Aslinya tetep evil :p xD Udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin ^^

Review dari kalian bener-bener membuat mood menulis saya naik sehingga saya bisa melanjutkan fict ini ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah fav dan follow fict abal ini

Saya ga nyangka ada yang mau fav dan follow fict jelek ini *nangis terharu*

.

Buat yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca, mohon reviewnya ne?

Saya juga menerima kritikan dan saran yang membangun untuk ff ini agar kedepannya ff ini bisa lebih bagus lagi ^^

.

Gamshahamnida~~ ^^ *bow*

.

**-Baby-**

.


End file.
